


Swallow Me, Warchief

by nerdelation8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Endosomatophilia, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Sex Is Fun, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Vore, god forbid a burp be sexual in a vore fic, loving relationship, playful banter, safe vore, there's a burp but it's not supposed to be sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: You tell your lover, Zeke Yeager, about your secret desire to be shrunk down, eaten, and safely let out again.  With the help of a shrinking machine entrusted to him by Ymir Fritz, Zeke happily obliges.
Relationships: Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Swallow Me, Warchief

**Author's Note:**

> MANGA SPOILERS for stuff past season 4!

“Swallow me, Warchief,” you breathed, as you caressed Zeke’s muscled chest.

“Mmmm, that might be a little difficult right now,” the man smirked. “You want me to use my shrink ray first?” 

“Yes,” you said, as his large hands moved down your lower back and squeezed your ass. “Shrink me down, play with me in your mouth for a while, then swallow me whole.”

“Well, we already know _every part of you_ tastes delicious,” Zeke purred. His blond beard felt soft against your face. “How could I object?”

“Being eaten by you and going inside your stomach would be so hot,” you said. “It’s…haha,” you laughed, “I’ve never told anyone this before. But it’s my ultimate fantasy.”

Your lover’s eyes held a special gleam now. “I can definitely make that happen for you.” 

As your heart raced, he pulled you into a soulful kiss. Your hands traversed one another’s bodies. The feeling of Zeke’s hard, broad back as it rose and fell was fantastic, and you could feel the muscles beneath it. 

And his lips were delicious.

When the kiss was over, Zeke smiled. Then the Shifter adjusted his spectacles with a contemplative expression. “I’ll have to vomit you out after 30 seconds to a minute. This isn’t just a fantasy now. Being in there too long could hurt you.” 

It was true. You had no idea how dangerous or unpleasant it might be in a human stomach, but you knew it would be very hot, with little oxygen and lots of stomach acid. 

Still, you wanted to try it. 

“I can make this easier for you,” the Warchief said. With a serious expression, he tilted his chin down and made an undignified noise. 

“What’s that?”

“I just pushed some air down into my stomach. That’s how you burp on cue,” he said, bragging like a twelve-year old at summer camp. “See, here it comes!”

The bearded blond let out a belch. Then he grinned.

You crinkled your nose, making an exaggerated display of disgust. “Wow, Warchief,” you said. “You sure are talented.”

“It’s not just for fun! I can give you extra oxygen that way.”

“Just don’t blow my eardrums out burping while I’m in there!” you joked.

Zeke chuckled. After a while, his expression grew tender again. He pulled you into another kiss. A meeting of lips and tongue turned into him opening your shirt and caressing your breasts (“It’s about time you lost _your_ shirt too!” he joked). Soon, both of you ended up on Zeke’s bed, grinding on each other in the carmine red sheets.

Then the blond inched downwards and lifted your skirt. He looked up at you in a silent question, practically panting with desire.

“Before I eat you, is it okay if I _eat you?”_ he said, raising an eyebrow.

“I’d like that!”

Zeke dipped under you and gave you the best tongue action you’d ever had. Every moment was lovely.

Electricity crackled in your core and ran through you in ribbons of pleasure. As your peak came tantalizingly closer, you ruffled your fingers through the man’s blond hair. Then you remembered that you had a vore scene to do.

“Zeke, why don’t we finish this after you shrink me.”

The man was discombobulated for a moment. He came out from under your dress like a man surfacing from a submarine. 

“You want to come while you're inside my mouth?”

“Yes!” you exclaimed.

“It’s only fair,” he said with a grin, pulling his glasses down dramatically, “after all the times I’ve come in yours.”

You giggled. Then you gave him a playful push. “You’re _terrible.”_

“The absolute worst,” he agreed. “Like I told you before, I should never have been born.”

“How many times have I told you to get some self-esteem?” 

Later, when you had removed all your clothing, the blue beam of Zeke Yeager’s shrink ray enveloped you in its glow. The feeling was like descending in a glass elevator, where you could see everything around you. 

When the shrinking was over, you were just a couple inches tall. 

“Oh my God, Zeke,” you said. You stared up at the towering creature standing over the bed. His boots were like buildings. His olive-clad legs looked like gigantic trees. 

Between being shrunk and being naked, you felt very vulnerable.

The Shifter squatted and extended his index finger to the bed for you to board. His face held a gentle expression.

“Are you feeling alright?” asked the Warchief. 

“This is…actually scaring me a bit,” you admitted. “You’re huge!”

Zeke could hear your voice easily, even though you were tiny. You didn’t have to strain to make it louder.

“This machine was given to me by Ymir,” Zeke had told you earlier. “It endows whatever it shrinks with some unusual properties. You’ll be a little easier to hear, and a little more resistant to damage, than a human at your size should be. You’ll even have a limited power to regenerate till I bring you back to full size.” Excitement shone in his eyes, though his voice stayed low and pleasant. “It’s not just Titans that flout the rules of physics. With Ymir’s magic, you will too.”

Queen Ymir had given Zeke and Eren this device as she ascended to the next world, as a gift for freeing her from the Paths Dimension. 

“But I won’t be invincible, right?” you asked Zeke.

“Nope. You should be able to make it out safely, though.” His blue eyes examined you through his round spectacles. He smiled. “Do you still want to do this?”

“I do!” you said. “Just make sure you let me out the same way I came in,” you said with a nervous laugh.

“Of course. Let me just drink something first. Should dilute the acid in there.”

Zeke took some larger-than-normal sips of his tea. He put it back on his nightstand.

Then Zeke drew you up to his soft pink lips. They were gigantic compared to your size. Their taste of warm spices was stronger than usual. As you enjoyed them, the Titan Shifter’s slippery tongue snaked out and began to touch you, first in an exploratory way, then more insistently.

You kissed the muscle back. 

You were still wet and aroused from earlier.

Soon you stopped kissing Zeke’s giant tongue, and relaxed as he began to stimulate you, pressing more and more of your body into his mouth. Every nerve was electrified as you descended deeper into the soft, hot cavern. Zeke’s tongue kept working at you. Tasting your sweetness.

He stopped for just a moment, and that pause was like torture. 

“Delicious,” said the Warchief.

But words weren’t enough for you. You pushed desperately against the lovely muscle, needing just a bit more to send you over the edge. 

Then it happened. 

“Auugh! _Z-Zeke!”_

Your orgasm rocketed through you, shaking up all your muscles and shooting sweet fire through your brain. It was like riding a roller coaster.

When it finally finished, you were gasping with delight. “Oh, Zeke! I’m ready! Swallow me!”

And the Titan Shifter did. 

You were flung backwards into his throat. The esophagus sucked you down like a reverse straw. Smooth layers of muscle rippled past you. 

_This would be a lot more frightening if I hadn’t just orgasmed,_ you thought. _I should probably hold my nose for when I-_

You had a moment to exhale before splashing into the warmth of Zeke’s stomach. Your feet touched the velvety-soft bottom of it. Then you kicked off, rising up through the pool of warm tea to the surface. 

_It’s…dark in here. I don’t know what I expected._

Gentle walls gurgled around you. Your surroundings were soft, squishy and warm, like bringing a blanket inside a hot tub. You sighed happily.

There was a not-super-pleasant smell in here, but it was mostly covered by the scent of tea. And you loved everything else about where you were. The feeling. The warmth. The sense of security.

And most of all, the principle of it.

This was as close as you could be to your lover. The cunning, passionate Warchief of Marley had swallowed you. You were inside him, enveloped by him. And you were completely at his mercy. 

_I love him so much._

You spent what felt like ten minutes treading water and bathing in the afterglow.

It wasn’t really ten minutes, of course. 

And after the minute Zeke had timed was up, you heard his voice reverberating around you, saying, “You like that?” 

You replied, but the giant couldn’t hear your tiny voice through the walls of his stomach, ribcage, and abs. 

No matter.

“It’s time to take you out now,” Zeke said. “Get ready.”

You were frightened for a moment, not knowing what it would feel like. 

Then the entire floor below you lurched up, sending you and the tea with it. It was disorienting. You were shot through the overhead tunnel at high pressure, flying out through Zeke’s mouth and landing rather roughly on a cool surface. 

“Oof,” you said, as tea continued to rain down on you. "Ow."

When Zeke was done gagging, he picked up his cup and drank the rest of his beverage. Then he looked down at you with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Bit of a rough landing,” you admitted. You stood up in the bucket you’d landed in and wiped some of the gross liquid off your thighs and chest. “But I’m alright.”

"I'm so glad," Zeke said.

You added, “Being swallowed by you was awesome!”

Zeke was blushing. You noticed for the first time that his thick, pale cock was pointing stiffly out of his pants. It looked massive.

“I couldn’t help it,” Zeke admitted. “Seeing you there, _writhing_ under my kisses was just too much.”

You beamed happily. Then you motioned towards your lover’s manhood. “Get me back to normal size, and I can help you with that.”

“God, I love you,” Zeke said. 

He took out the machine and enthusiastically pressed the “unshrink” button.


End file.
